Strangers in Paradise
Strangers in Paradise is published by Abstract Studios. The current price per issue is $2.95 Publication Dates Last Issue :Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #78: 07 Dec 2005 Current Issue :Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #79: 18 Jan 2006 Next Issue :Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #80: Feb 2006 Status On-going (every six weeks) Strangers in Paradise will end with issue #90. Characters Main Characters *'Francine' - *'Katchoo' - *'David' - Minor Characters *'Freddie' - Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #79 *This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #78 Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #77 Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #76 Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #75 Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #74 Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #73 Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #72 Brad calls Francine from work and tries to patch things up. Katchoo presents David with a wedding band, but David confesses that before coming to Vegas he slept with Katchoo's half-sister Tambi in Japan in an attempt to get Tambi pregnant. Later, Rusty's stalker approaches her in the parking lot with a loaded gun, but Katchoo arrives and beats the crap out of him. Later still, Katchoo realises that she prefers women to men, and gets a tattoo on her lower back. Katchoo and David meet up one last time, and decide that, while they love each other, there's too much bagage in their relationship to continue. Katchoo goes back to her studio in Houston, while David heads for New York. Rusty & Casey return for a short while to their lives as showgirls, but decide eventually to leave Las Vegas behind for good: Rusty goes back to Sacramento, while Casey returns to Houston. Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #71 Katchoo and David visit Casey & Rusty backstage at the MC Grand, where all of the showgirls fawn over David, much to Katchoo's annoyance. Katchhoo & David have a disagreement over wedding rings, and whether or not they are actually married, seeing as the marriage license was never submitted. Meanwhile, Brad announces to an ecstatic Francine that he has a job offer in Houston, but then he blows up when he sees that Francine has gotten a rose tatoo on her breast. Later, Rusty has a near encounter with her unseen stalker in the women's restroom. Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #70 Katchoo and David wake up naked in bed together in a Las Vegas hotel room, with a marriage license nearby. As they try to reconstruct the events of the previous night (they were drunk) they decide that they like being married. Meanwhile, showgirls Rusty & Casey and spending their day off driving around the desert looking for a sign of Rusty's husband Beau (who disappeared two years ago), and Rusty learns that she has a stalker. Past Storylines Available Collections *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 1: The Collected Strangers in Paradise'' - Collects vol. 1 #1-3 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 2: I Dream of You'' - Collects vol. 2 #1-9 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3: It's a Good Life'' - Collects vol. 2 #10-13 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 4: Love Me Tender'' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 5: Immortal Enemies'' - Collects vol. 3 #6-12 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 6: High School'' - Collects vol. 3 #13-16 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 7: Sanctuary'' - Collects vol. 3 #17-24 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 8: My Other Life'' - Collects vol. 3 #25-30 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 9: Child of Rage'' - Collects vol. 3 #31-32, 34-38 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 10: Tropic of Desire'' - Collects vol. 3 #39-43 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 11: Brave New World'' - Collects vol. 3 #44-45, 47-48 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 12: Heart in Hand'' - Collects vol. 3 #50-54 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 13: Flower to Flame'' - Collects vol. 3 #55-60 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 14: David's Story'' - Collects vol. 3 #61-63 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 15: Tomorrow Now'' - Collects vol. 3 #64-69 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 16: Molly and Poo'' - Collects vol. 2 #14, vol. 3 #46, vol. 3 #73 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise, vol. 17: Tattoo'' - Collects vol. 3 #70-76 - WorldCat *''The Complete Strangers in Paradise, vol. 1'' - Collects vol. 1 #1-3 (hardcover) - WorldCat *''The Complete Strangers in Paradise, vol. 2'' - Collects vol. 2 #1-13 (hardcover) - WorldCat *''The Complete Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 part 1'' - Collects vol. 3 #1-12 (hardcover) - WorldCat *''The Complete Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 part 2'' - Collects vol. 3 #13-25 (hardcover) - WorldCat *''The Complete Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 part 3'' - Collects vol. 3 #26-38 (hardcover) - WorldCat *''The Complete Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 part 4'' - Collects vol. 3 #39-46, 49 (hardcover) - WorldCat *''The Complete Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 part 5'' - Collects vol. 3 #47-48, 50-57 (hardcover) - WorldCat *''The Complete Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 part 6'' - Collects vol. 3 #??? (hardcover) - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise Pocket Book, vol. 1'' - Collects vol. 1 #1-3 & vol. 2 #1-13 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise Pocket Book, vol. 2'' - Collects vol. 3 #1-17 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise Pocket Book, vol. 3'' - Collects vol. 3 #18-24, 26-32, 34-38 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise Pocket Book, vol. 4'' - Collects vol. 3 #41-45, 47-48, 50-60 - WorldCat *''Strangers in Paradise Pocket Book, vol. 5'' - Collects vol. 3 #46, 49, 61-76 - WorldCat History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created, Written, and Drawn by: Terry Moore Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *FEB05 2441 STRANGERS IN PARADISE #73 $2.95 *APR05 2505 STRANGERS IN PARADISE #74 $2.95 *MAY05 2360 STRANGERS IN PARADISE #75 $2.95 *JUL05 2529 STRANGERS IN PARADISE #76 $2.95 *AUG05 2596 STRANGERS IN PARADISE #77 $2.95 *SEP05 2638 STRANGERS IN PARADISE #78 $2.95 Collections *JUN05 2646 STRANGERS IN PARADISE VOL 1 PKT TP (MAY04 2161) $17.95 *JUN05 2647 STRANGERS IN PARADISE VOL 2 PKT TP (JUL04 2493) $17.95 *JUN05 2648 STRANGERS IN PARADISE VOL 3 PKT TP (SEP04 2268) $17.95 *MAY05 2361 STRANGERS IN PARADISE VOL 4 POCKET TP (NOV04 2277) $17.95 *SEP05 2639 STRANGERS IN PARADISE VOL 5 POCKET TP $17.95 *SEP05 2640 STRANGERS IN PARADISE VOL 1 COLL MINI SERIES TP (STAR00773) $8.95 *SEP05 2641 STRANGERS IN PARADISE VOL 2 I DREAM OF YOU TP (STAR01507) $16.95 *SEP05 2642 STRANGERS IN PARADISE VOL 3 ITS A GOOD LIFE TP (STAR03045) $8.95 *JUN05 3338 STRANGERS IN PARADISE VOL 12 HEART IN HAND TP (STAR18084) $12.95 *SEP05 2643 STRANGERS IN PARADISE VOL 15 TOMORROW NOW TP (SEP04 2269) $14.95 *SEP05 2644 STRANGERS IN PARADISE VOL 16 MOLLY & POO TP (MAR05 2473) $8.95 *AUG05 2597 STRANGERS IN PARADISE VOL 17 TATTOO TP $14.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Strangers in Paradise, vol. 3 #80: Feb 2006 Links *Strangers in Paradise *wikipedia:Strangers in Paradise *wikipedia:Terry Moore (comics) Category:Drama